


Retribution

by Wizardchester91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tear Jerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fateful night harry was supposed to go to the dursleys, Severus Snape made a decision to change everything. A series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

Severus stumbled through the wreckage, his heart slamming in his chest, tears stinging his eyes. The house was in shambles, doors knocked off the hinges, tables and couches overturned. His worst fears had been realised. 

He cringed at the still form of James potter lying in the hall, glasses askew. Normally Severus would have had no pity for an old enemy, but a choked sob escaped him. "Oh merlin....please...." He whimpered, following the trail of destruction. He knew the dark lord left no survivors.... But he had to  _hope._ As he slipped into the entrance of the child's nursury he froze, collapsing into the door frame and sliding to his knees. 

"Oh gods.....Lilly....no...." His heart shattered, as he scooped the lifeless body of Lily Evans against his chest. He heaved, tears pouring, a great lump swelling in his throat. He sat for what felt like hours, holding her. 

A small cry from the crib behind him made his eyes widen in wonder. Im....impossible... " he whispered to himself. But as he turned around, young harry stood in his crib, staring widely at him. The blankets and wall behind him were charred, the mobile above hes head half melted and askew.  A small, jagged scar marred his forehead. And his eyes....why they matched those of his mother's perfectly. Severus felt his heart tremble. He could signal Dumbledore, have the boy taken care of. But what would that accomplish? Harry had no family said from Lily's wretched sister and her broad oaf of a husband. Muggles if there ever were any. 

No, Harry needed to be raised by someone who knew the wizarding world. He stared down into lily's blank eyes. "My lily....I'm so sorry....I promise....I promise I won't let you down. I'll raise him as my own. I love you....Always."

He stooped and picked the child out of the destroyed crib, wrapping a blanket around him. Harry cooed and Nuzzled Severus, and a pain filled smile crossed his lips. And with a whirl of his cloak he took hold of harry and lifted into flight, as the sound of a motorcycle met his ears.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore confronts Snape.

Snape looked up from watching harry play with a few toys he had conjured for him as there was a knock at the door. Drawing his wand, he stepped towards the door cautiously, before calling out. 

"Declare yourself!"

A good natured chuckle was the response. "Its only I, Severus. Let me in."

He lowered his wand, giving it a flick and causing the door to open, revealing a rather flushed Dumbledore. By his side stood Minerva McGonagall, purse-lipped. 

He bowed them in. "To what do I owe you two the pleasure? Come for tea to celebrate the end of the Dark Lord?" 

Dumbledore shook his head. Minerva spoke up. "Severus, we assume you have the boy. We just want to know he is safe. He belongs with his family." 

Snape glowered at her. "Safe? He doesn't need protecting more than any other babe. And as for his family, muggles? You'ld  rather he by raised by  _Muggles?_ As opposed to a wizard who can teach him the proper ways?"

Minerva moved to speak again, but Dumbledore ininterjected. "Voldemort will return, Severus. And when he does, he will attempt to finish what he started. Harry will be safe at Hogwarts, but until then, he must depend on certain protections. " 

Severus swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "Who better to protect him than I? I know the Dark lord better than most, aside from Bellatrix Lestrange, and she's stark raving mad. No, Potter would be best protected here. Voldemort would never think to look under the roof of his most loyal follower." 

Dumbledore seemed to think about this. "Have you grown fond of the boy?" He asked mildly. 

Snape nodded, drew his wand, and whispered, " **Expecto patronum."** A brilliant silver doe bounded from the end of snapes  wand, circled the room, then trotted over to the cooing Harry, stared down at him and disappeared. " I promised her....and I keep my promises, Headmaster. " 

McGonagall spoke, softer this time. "May I see him, Severus?" 

He nodded and lead them to the small area set aside, watching as she lifted the baby into her arms. "So strong for one so small....I pray we are not making a mistake. I will send whatever you need for his care." She and Dumbledore started for the door, handing Harry back to Snape. "Good day, Severus." And with a nod, the door shut behind them.


	3. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first act of magic.

Harry potter was now a boisterous 4 year old. He giggled and scooted inches off the floor on a tiny broomstick, bumping repeatedly into Snape's ankles. It was now reaching the time when a young wizard first started doing underage, accidental magic, a sign to begin teaching. Snape loved the boy dearly, reading tales from Mother Majorca's Miniature Magics, Beetle the Bard, and other children's tales. 

Harry giggled again. "Uncle 'NaeNae! Nose big! Nose big!" Severus looked down at the child quizzically, puzzled at the flesh colored obstruction to his view. Gasping in shock he darted to a mirror in his sitting room, staring helplessly at his nose, which was now roughly six inches long with a bulbous tip and very wide nostrils. He spluttered and darted for his potions cabinet, grabbing the shrinking solution. 

"Harry! Come here. I want to show you something." 

Harry dismounted his broomstick and toddled up to Snape, eyeing the tiny blue bottle. "Yes uncle?" 

Snape held up the bottle. "This is a potion. They do many things, depending on what you make them with. This one will fix poor uncle Snape's nose." 

Harry stared curiously as Snape dabbed a bit of potion on his nose, and it began to return it to its normal size. He grinned and poked at the finished result. 

"I make potion some day?" He chirped. 

Snape nodded, beaming on the inside. "Perhaps."


	4. Difficult answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks about his parents.

Harry was 9 years old. Nine years, with Snape upkeeping his deatheater connections, still feigning loyalty to Voldemort. Nine years with the Boy Who Lived under his roof. He felt a twinge of pain every so often looking at young Harry, who, despite having his mother's emerald eyes, looked shockingly like James. One evening, over supper, Severus said so. Harry looked up from his meal. 

"My parents...what were they like?"

Snape sighed. "I feared you would ask some day. I suppose you must know. Your mother..." He stiffened, then regained his composure quickly. " Your mother was kind and beautiful. She was good natured and loving. She was a friend to me at a time no one else was. She did not deserve what happened to her. And if your father and his rediculous friends hadn't.... They got her killed. Your father was arrogant and lazy. He was a cruel bully at times too. What she saw in him, I'll never know." 

He speared a bit of food on his fork and chewed bitterly. Harry sat in silence, contemplating what he had just been told. After a while, Snape spoke again. 

"You will be receiving your owl in a few years. Dumbledore has asked me to fill the potions post, as apparently there was a tragic accident involving Professor Miglon and a mix up between Flobberworm Ooze and Bubotuber pus. I would much rather teach defense against the dark arts...but at least I'll be able to keep an eye on you. Whatever you do Harry, do not become like your father. Be mindful of the friends you choose, and the way in which you treat others." 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes uncle Snape...I'lI try." 

A moment later Harry spoke again. "Uncle Snape....err...how did they die? My parents, I mean?"

Another heavy pause. "They were murdered." 

"How? Why?" 

Snape sighed. " A powerful dark wizard I once served, by the name of voldemort. He Was power hungry and cruel. He did terrible things Harry. His followers as well. Somehow he learned of a prophesy telling how he could be defeated. He started slaughtering infants, torturing families. And then...someone told him where you and your parents were. Your mother died protecting you." 

Harry silently finished his dinner, then as he went to bed, turned an said, "Thank you, uncle Snape." 


End file.
